Please don't leaveme
by stmag
Summary: hola regrese con un nuevo song-fic espero que les guste *-*


_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ ni la canción me pertenecen, disfruten su lectura *-***_

_Canción_

**Traducción**

_**Please don't leave me**__**  
**_

_Da da da da, da da da da__  
__Da da da da-da da__I don't know if I can yell any louder__  
__How many time I've kicked you outta here?__  
__Or said something insulting?_

**(No se si yo puedo gritar más fuerte****  
****¿cuantas veces te he pateado fuera de aquí****  
****o dicho algún insulto?****)**

Un día como cualquier otro en la casa Tendo, dos jóvenes discutían llegando al limitede ambos

-Akane cuantas veces debo decírtelo ella me abrazo ¿que querías? ¿ que la quitara?… shampoo no me importa- lo ultimo lo dijo total mente intimidado por los ojos de la chica

-Ranma… ¡largo de aquí, no quiero volver a verte lárgate con tus otras prometidas!-grito se sentía dolida no lo podía negar cada vez le molestaba más los abrazos de la amazona hacia su prometido.

_da da da da-da__  
__I can be so mean when I wanna be__  
__I am capable of really anything__  
__I can cut you into pieces__  
__But my heart is...broken_

**(****Puedo ser tan mala cuando quiero ****  
****realmente soy capaz de cualquier cosa****  
****puedo cortarte en pedazos****  
****Pero mi corazón****esta… roto****)**

Estaban en el pasillo justo afuera de la habitación de chico

-¿en serio eso quieres?-trago en seco esperando una respuesta negativa con todo su ser

-¿acaso no me has escuchado? ¡Largo de aquí fenómeno!... estoy cansada de todo esto-el orgullo y celos hablaron por ella

-¡eso hare!-se giro hacia su habitación dando grandes pasos

-¿Qué?- susurro al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

Se asomo lentamente por la puerta mirándolo se veía molesto sacaba sus prendas lazándolas hacia la cama, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de la chica.

_Da da da-da da__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__  
__Please, don't leave me_

**(****Por favor no me dejes****  
****por favor no me dejes****  
****yo siempre digo que no te necesito****  
****pero siempre vuelve a pasar lo que pasa ahora****  
****por favor no me dejes****)**

-Ranma…¿q-que haces?- su mirada estaba enfocada en el esperando una respuesta, el solo seguía tomando cosas de su alrededor sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Ranma…¿te iras?...¿me dejaras?- el se detuvo dándole la espalda a la chica

-¿Qué no es eso lo que quieres?- su voz sonaba grave no se quería quebrar frente a ella _**"si no me quieres no tengo nada que hacer aquí"**_ pensó el chico

_How did I become so obnoxious?__  
__What is it with you that makes me act like this?__  
__I've never been this nasty__  
__Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?__  
__The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest__  
__But baby I don't mean it__  
__I mean it, I promise_

**(****¿Como llegue a ser tan odiosa?****  
****¿Que es esto que me hace actuar de esta forma****?****  
****nunca he sido desagradable****  
****no puedo decir que todo esto es solo un concurso****  
****el que gana será el que golpea mas****  
****pero cariño no lo digo enserio****  
****en serio****, ****lo prometo****)**

"_**no, no quiero que se vaya"**_ lo miro seguía con su tarea _**"¿Qué hago kami?"**_ sus mejillas se comenzaron a sentir húmedas, las toco mirando en la punta de sus dedos las pequeñas gotas de sus lagrimas.

-Ra-ranma…no-susurro apretando sus puños

_Da da da-da da__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__Da da da-da da__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__Da da da-da da__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__  
__Please, don't leave me_

**(****por favor no me dejes****  
****por favor no me dejes****  
****yo siempre digo que no te necesito****  
****pero siempre vuelve a pasar lo que pasa ahora****  
****por favor no me dejes**** )**

Se sentía impotente no podía hacer nada más que ver como terminaba de empacar, en un acto desesperado lanzo la mesita de noche que tenia a un lado a la cabeza del chico

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!...¿a-akane?-la miro y se quedo paralizado sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en ellas se deslizaban delgadas lagrimas

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me__  
__I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag__  
__And I need you, I'm sorry._

**(Olvide decir en voz alta lo hermoso que eres para mi, no puedo estar sin tu eres mi perfecta pequeña bolsa de puñetazos, y te necesito, lo siento)**

-eres un idiota, impulsivo, terco, indeciso…. Pero eres mi unica razón para seguir-lo miro a los ojos, estaba muy sorprendido intento articular palabra pero esta no salió de su garganta.

Al ver el silencio del chico comenzó a dar pequeños pasaos hacia atrás _**"soy una idiota ¿Por qué demonios le dije eso?" **_se giro con la firme intención de salir corriendo de la habitación pero la mano del ojiazul lo evito

-espera…por favor-se detuvo en seco con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad

_Da da da da, da da da da__  
__da da da da-da da__  
__Please, please don't leave me__  
__Baby please don't leave me__  
__No, don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me no no no__  
__You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,__  
__It's gonna come right back to this.__  
__Please, don't leave me.__  
__No.__  
__No, don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me, oh no no no.__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__Please don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me_

**(bebe por favor no me dejes no, no me dejes por favor no me dejes no no no ****yo siempre digo que no te necesito****,**** pero siempre vuelve a pasar lo que pasa ahora****  
****por favor no me dejes**

**No, no,me dejes ****por favor no me dejes oh no no no ****yo siempre digo que no te necesito****,**** pero siempre vuelve a pasar lo que pasa ahora****  
****por favor no me dejes**** , porfavor no me dejes)**

-¿q-que dijiste?-le pregunto la peliazul

-por favor espera-ella dejo de moverse _**"¿Ranma me dijo por favor?"**_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente

-entiendo que quieras irte…- se soltó del agarre e intento caminar pero los brazos del chico rodeándola lo evitaron

-no me iré marimacho… me gusta la mala vida que me das-dijo en tono burlón

Se giro a verlo y ambos se sonrieron, después Ranma hizo un agüero en el techo al ser lanzado delicadamente por su prometida

-¡no soy marimacho!-dijo mientras lo veía volar por los cielos _**"no puedo evitar golpearte pero lo intentare… porque te amo" **_pensó sonriendo

Fin

_**Nota:**_

_**Hola regrese *-*espero que les haya gustado habrá por ahí un alma piadosa que me deje un review se lo agradecería mucho ;)**_

_**Pronto comienzo con mi nuevo long-fic o eso espero lo más seguro es que si, la canción es Please don't leave me**__** de p¡nk**_

_**Chaitooo se cuidan y muchas gracias por leer C:**_


End file.
